


Snapchat

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [122]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Niall nie ogarnia snapchata (to wiedzą wszyscy), ale się stara, bo Zayn, jego chłopak (o tym akurat nie wie nikt poza gronem bliskich, bo Modest i te sprawy) go uwielbia. Kiedy Zayn jedzie na weekend do swoich rodziców, Niall zamiast dzwonić wysyła mu słodkie snapy… ale przypadkowo wrzuca je na My Story i, cóż, fani nie mogli dostać lepszego prezentu





	

       Budzi się z dziwnym uczuciem pustki i kiedy sięga ręką, druga strona łóżka jest pusta i zimna. Zayna nie ma. Niall wzdycha cicho, pocierając zmęczone, zaspane oczy i zastanawia się, czy może przespać resztę dnia. Ogólnie cały weekend. Obudzić się dopiero w niedzielny wieczór, gdy Zayn wróci od rodziców, gdzie pojechał w piątek po południu.

       Ale, oczywiście, nie może. Umówił się na golfa z Harrym, obiecując, że pomoże mu z uderzeniami i wie, że będzie mu przykro, jeśli teraz odwoła spotkanie. 

       Sięga pod poduszkę, wyciągając telefon i uśmiecha się, gdy na ekranie pojawia się uśmiechnięta twarz Zayna. Zdjęcie ma na sobie filtr ze Snapchata, więc chłopak ma psie uszy i język, i wygląda uroczo. 

       Miał zamiar wysłać do niego porannego smsa, ale wiedząc, jak chłopak bardzo uwielbia tę głupią aplikację, postanawia sprawić mu przyjemność. Układa się wygodniej na poduszce i prostuje rękę, trzymając w niej telefon, a po chwili widzi na ekranie swoją twarz. Przegląda filtry, ale postanawia zdecydować się na ten z uszami psa. Pstryka zdjęcie i dodaje podpis “Have a good day ! xx”, a potem wysyła. 

***

       “Herbatka nie smakuje tak samo bez ciebie” pisze, wysyłając to razem ze zdjęciem zwykłego, białego kubka. Siedzi przy kuchennym stole i zjadł już śniadanie, ale jajka na bekonie nie smakowały tak samo jak wtedy, gdy robi je Zayn. Niall wzdycha, zdając sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak zakochany głupiec. Jak szczeniaczek. Ale nie poradzi nic na to, że wciąż kocha Zayna tak bardzo jak rok temu, gdy się zeszli. Że wciąż każdy dzień spędzony bez niego wydaje się być stracony.

***

       Kiedy sprawdza komórkę, czekając za Harrym na polu golfowym, jest trochę zasmucony tym, że Zayn jeszcze nic nie odesłał ani nie zadzwonił, ale zrzuca to na fakt, iż chłopak dawno już nie był w domu i pewnie spędza wolne chwile z rodziną. 

       Kiedy Harry w końcu pojawia się, jego koszula - jak zwykle - jest rozpięta, a wokół głowy ma owiniętą jaskrawą, różową chustę. 

\- Gramy? - woła, idąc w jego kierunku.

\- Gram. - Niall poprawia go ze śmiechem, chowając telefon do kieszeni. - Nie wiem co ty będziesz robić, ale tego nie można nazwać grą.

       Harry przewraca oczami i szturcha go, gdy podchodzi bliżej, ale wciąż uśmiecha się pogodnie. 

       Spędzają sobotnie popołudnie, szwendając się po polu golfowym, uderzając w piłeczki i rzadziej niż częściej (jeśli chodzi o Harry’ego) trafiając do dołków. W którymś momencie postanawia, że musi podzielić się tym z Zaynem, więc otwiera Snapchata i zaczyna nakręcać filmik w chwili, gdy Harry kręci biodrami, szykując się do uderzenia. Śmieje się i wie, że będzie słychać to na nagraniu.

\- Co robisz? - pyta Harry, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

\- Wysyłam filmik Zaynowi - odpowiada, szczerząc się.

\- Nie możesz bez niego wytrzymać, co? - droczy się. - Jesteś w nim tak beznadziejnie zakochany…

       Niall nie odpowiada, pokazuje mu tylko język i przesyła filmik, który przestał nagrywać się gdzieś w połowie ich rozmowy. Kiedy upewnia się, że wszytko zostało wysłane, chowa telefon do kieszeni i wraca, by raz jeszcze pokazać Harry’emu jak poprawnie uderzyć w piłeczkę.

***

       Wieczór spędzany bez Zayna jest nudny. Tak właśnie stwierdza Niall, siedząc na kanapie przed wielkim telewizorem. Przygląda się beznamiętnie jak piłkarze biegają po murawie i nawet nie ma ochoty na piwo, które chłodzi się w lodówce. Zastanawia się, czy po prostu nie iść już do łóżka, być może założyć jakąś koszulkę Zayna, by czuć jego zapach, ale stwierdza, że godzina dziewiętnasta to zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by iść spać. Nie ma zamiaru budzić się w środku nocy i nudzić się jeszcze bardziej niż teraz.

       W efekcie nudy robi sobie serię zdjęć z filtrem psa, królika, z wiankiem kwiatów na głowie. Wszystkie bez wyjątku wysyła do Zayna, ostatecznie robiąc sobie zwykłe zdjęcie, wysuwając dolną wargę i patrząc smutno w aparat.

       “Tęsknię, Z.xx Kocham!” - dodaje i wysyła.

***

       Jeśli ma być szczery, trochę mu smutno, że rano nadal nie otrzymuje nic od Zayna. Jest tym tak zdołowany, że odrzuca komórkę daleko od siebie i zakopuje się w pościeli, próbując odegnać wszystkie złe myśli, jakie krążą mu po głowie i zasnąć.

      Budzi się kilka godzin później i sięga z po pilota, przeskakując po kanałach, by znaleźć coś interesującego. W końcu włącza Netflixa i zadowala się pierwszym lepszym serialem. 

       Kilka razy wychodzi do łazienki i do kuchni, przynosząc do łóżka kilka paczek chipsów. To jedyne, co je przez cały dzień. Opycha się niezdrowymi rzeczami, zostawiając okruszki w każdym zagięciu pościeli i zupełnie się tym nie przejmując. Jest zdołowany i zastanawia się, czy Zayn po prostu nie ma go dość, może sobie kogoś znalazł i właśnie… 

\- Ni? Wróciłem!

      Niall zrywa się i upada, zaplątany w pościeli. Zaalarmowany hukiem, Zayn wchodzi do pokoju, a potem opiera się ramieniem o futrynę, przyglądając mu się z uśmiechem na ustach. 

\- Zayn. - Niall mówi miękko, patrząc na niego z podłogi.

       Zayn kręci z rozczuleniem głową i podchodzi, rzucając po drodze plecak w kąt i pomaga mu wstać. Kładzie dłonie na jego biodra i całuje go w czoło, a blondyn przymyka powieki.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz? - mówi Zayn, gdy odsuwa się odrobinę, głaszcząc grzbietem dłoni policzek Nialla.

\- Ja? - Niall pyta z oburzeniem. - To ty jesteś niemożliwy! Wysyłałem ci mnóstwo snapów, a ty na żaden nie odpowiedziałeś, nawet do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle mnie jeszcze kochasz, a…

\- Niall. - Zayn przerywa mu, nieco zaszokowany szybkością słów, która wychodzi z pomiędzy ust Irlandczyka. - Nie wysłałeś snapów _do mnie_.

\- Jak to nie? - pyta Niall, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zakładam, że przez całą niedzielę leżałeś w łóżku, oglądając Netflixa i obżerając się chipsami, co? - Zayn unosi brew, rozglądając się po pokoju. - I nawet nie wchodziłeś na żadne portale społecznościowe?

       Niall jedynie kręci głową.

\- Ni, kochanie… Umieściłeś te snapy na My Story. - Gdy blondyn po prostu patrzy na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc, Zayn dodaje: - _Wszyscy_ mogli je zobaczyć. Filmik z gry z golfa został obejrzany chyba z milion razy, bo urywa się w momencie, gdy Harry mówi “beznadziejnie zako…”, a ten ostatni snap na dobranoc mówił sam za siebie. Ujawniłeś nas przed całym światem.

\- Ja… co? - Niall pyta głupio.

\- Och, Ni. - Zayn mruczy z rozczuleniem, a potem po prostu pochyla się i całuje go długo i miękko. - Totalnie cię kocham, ty zakochany głupcze.


End file.
